peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE355
Broadcast Date *1997-06 Cassette Brand / Description *Sony FXI Length *C-90 Description *132 written on tape label Quality *Very good Tracklisting *DM Bob & The Deficits: Burn 'N (session) 11 June 1997 *2:40 *Revelators: These Calloused Hands (album - We Told You Not To Cross Us...) Crypt 11 June 1997 *5:31 *Nervous Bird: Job Seeker (12" EP) Sinister Cut 11 June 1997 *10:22 *DM Bob & The Deficits: I'm Not Drink'n More (session) 11 June 1997 *13:25 *unknown: My Mother The Car (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD 12 June 1997 *14:17 *''Frank Ravenscroft's tip->'' *Orange: I Feel You (12") Orange CUT01 12 June 1997 *''Shocking really, my brother Frank, who's in insurance, getting onto the programme....'' *20:20 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bad Review (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus Probe 45CD 12 June 1997 *24:05 *Vibrasonic: Latin Vibrations (album - Instrumental Vibrations) Yep! *27:05 *Pendulum Floors: Fall Back (Album - A Kicking Good Time With The Pendulum Floors) Villa Villakula VVK 10 12 June 1997 *''post-post-Eraserhead music if you like'' *29:36 *Effike: KD (Bus Shelter Mix) (v/a album - Pangaea 2097) Pagoda Recordings PAG CD001 12 June 1997 *36:01 *unknown: Car 54, Where Are You? (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD 17 June 1997 *''into'' *36:26 *Bouncing Bomb: What You Want (v/a album - 7 Hills Clash - Deeper Signals) Earth / Wholesome / 10 Denk / Breakbutt DRC 1 17 June 1997 *41:32 *Crustacean: Flame (12") Jive 424 17 June 1997 *47:22 *Rod Rogers With Swinging Strings: I Can't Decide (If It's The Beatles, Elvis Or Rick) (v/a album - The Human Breakdown Of Absurdity, MSR Madness, Vol. 3) Carnage Press CP-718 ''John has to recue to to first CD player possibly objecting to the content ''17 June 1997 *50:20 *Astral Projection: Maian Dream (album - The Astral Files) Transient TRANR607 17 June 1997 *57:26 *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Concorde (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire 17 June 1997 *1:00:50 *Folk Imposion: Checking In (session) 17 June 1997 *1:04:21 *Immersion: Slut Fuck (v/a album - Political Party Broadcast) Routemaster ROUTEPILE001 17 June 1997 *1:11:11 *Jah Woosh: Marcus Say (possibly from v/a album - Reggae Revive Classic's - Original Music) Original OMCD 35 17 June 1997 *1:13:26 *Folk Imposion: Blossom (session) 17 June 1997 *1:14:57 *Surgeon: Krautrock (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor TRESOR 73 17 June 1997 *1:19:39 *Amp: Polemic (album - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky KRANK 017 17 June 1997 *1:26:52 *unknown: It's About Time (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD 18 June 1997 *1:27:43 *Bandulu: Runnings Part 2 (2x12" - Runnings) Foundation Sound Works 18 June 1997 *1:32:13 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 355 Category:Sent Category:Lee Tapes Category:Finished